Zaraki's meme
by Hessefan
Summary: Meme dice: Pon toda tu música, aprieta aleatorio y escribe diez drabbles con las primeras diez canciones que salgan, en el tiempo que duren las mismas. Dita hace: Diez drabbles con Kenpachi Zaraki como personaje central.
1. Behind blue eyes

**Disclaimer: **Bleach no me pertenece, todo de Tite Kubo.

* * *

><p><em>Bela_kikinu tiene un meme en su LJ que me pareció muy divertido de hacer. La consigna del meme era sencilla: "Pon toda tu música, aprieta aleatorio y escribe diez drabbles con las primeras diez canciones que salgan, en el tiempo que duren las mismas".<em>

_Elegí el fandom de Bleach y a Kenpachi porque… porque el hombre se merece más amor XD._

_Hay de todo: gen, hetero, bl… pero en cada drabble dejaré bien en claro lo que es. Espero que les guste._

* * *

><p><strong>Tema<strong>: Behind blue eyes, the Who, versión de Limp Bizkit.

**Género**: Romance.

**Sub-Género**: Hetero.

**Personaje**: Kenpachi Zaraki & Retsu Unohana.

**Rating**: K+

**Palabras**: 383

**Notas**: Es una pareja que en verdad me gusta. La canción me agrada, y en un primer instante había pensado en hacerlo con Mayuri, pero me gustó más la idea con Unohana.

* * *

><p>— ¿Qué es lo que miras cuando me ves?<p>

La pregunta le tomó por sorpresa, aunque no debería asombrarse, después de todo Kenpachi era un hombre directo. Muy directo.

El desconcierto de la capitana fue tan notorio, que el hombre exhaló un suspiro de impaciencia.

¿Lástima? ¿Era eso lo que Unohana veía en él? Odiaba la lástima. Sin embargo la respuesta de Retsu logró sorprenderlo más de lo que él le había sorprendido a ella.

—Sólo veo un hombre.

Kenpachi cerró los ojos y elevó las cejas. Con esa mujer siempre era igual, nunca lograría sonsacarle nada y eso era lo que en verdad le crispaba los nervios.

—Sólo amo la sangre —dijo él, como si estuviera respondiendo una respuesta que nunca había sido hecha, como si deseara muy en su interior que los ojos azules de la mujer se lo estuvieran preguntando. Pero no, Unohana estaba más allá de eso.

Sonrió, algo enternecida por las torpes palabras del más inclemente de los capitanes. Que amaba la sangre y las batallas, era algo que todo el mundo lo sabía y que a ella le tenía sin cuidado.

—Sólo veo un hombre… —reiteró con esa calma exasperante que la caracterizaba—que necesita amor. Mucho amor. —Dio la vuelta, era tarde y debía supervisar su escuadrón.

Kenpachi entonces si incorporó, alicaído, como si quisiera evitar una partida inevitable, pero ella le calló de golpe cuando, por sobre el hombro, agregó:

—Puedes volver a mi escuadrón cuando quieras, soy especialista en sanar —la sonrisa no fue visible—, especialmente corazones rotos. Y no te culpes por eso Kenpachi.

El aludido chistó, enojado con esa mujer.

— ¡Qué no me estoy enamorando de ti, bruj…! —se quedó a medio decir, Unohana tenía algo en su temperamento que lo acojonaba.

Dios… era la única persona en la tierra frente a la que podía sentir temor. Pero era un miedo distinto, desconocido y, por ende, perturbador.

— ¡Amor y todas esas mierdas —Kenpachi dio la vuelta, refunfuñando por lo bajo—, sólo amo la sangre de mis enemigos y la mía!

El sol ya se estaba yendo con la misma tranquilidad con la que Unohana se alejaba. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos, la mujer se permitió lanzar una risilla de victoria. Ni Kenpachi podía contra ella. Ningún capitán en todo el Seireitei.


	2. This Love

**Tema**: This love, Angela Aki (ost de Blood +).

**Género**: Drama.

**Sub-Género**: Gen.

**Personajes**: Kenpachi Zaraki & Yachiru K.

**Rating**: K

**Palabras**: 409

**Notas**: Esta canción es preciosamente cursi. Me gusta la relación de estos dos desde un punto de vista familiar. Perdón ToT

* * *

><p>Los humanos, lo único que saben hacer, es matar. Matar para comer, matar para vivir, matar para sufrir menos, para cobrar venganza, para envanecerse. Pero tú matabas para traer paz.<p>

Sé que más de uno en el Seireitei se reiría al oír esto. Ni Ikkaku ni Yumichika —ni nadie— te conoce mejor que yo.

Matas para conseguir esa paz interna que alguien te arrebató hace muchos años. Matas para hacerte más fuerte y poder cuidar lo que es tuyo.

Matas porque el peso de haber perdido a tus seres amados es muy grande, y matando te liberas de esa culpa. De la culpa de haber sido débil y no haber podido ayudarlos.

…

Tu ira tenía un camino, uno claro, en el que yo me crucé. Por muchos años me sentí segura en tus brazos, creía que jamás ibas a caer y que no permitirías que yo cayese.

Me asustaba. A veces, aunque lo ocultaba, me asustaba la idea de perderte… porque fui creciendo.

Los años en el Seireitei pasan lentamente, pero pasan aunque uno no lo quiera. Tantas veces quise detener el tiempo y quedarme en ese entonces, en el que sólo éramos nosotros dos.

Pero crecí y conmigo mi cuerpo, mis sueños, mi carácter displicente. Tomaste distancia de mí, porque ya no era una niña, porque ya no necesitaba que me cuidaras… claro, cuando fui capitana pasamos a ser iguales.

Intenté disimular ese dolor, preferí enojarme contigo en vez de conmigo, en vez de intentar entenderte, y es ahora frente a tu tumba que lo comprendo y que puedo darte las gracias.

Tomaste mi mano y me enseñaste un camino manchado de sangre. Me hiciste fuerte, me hiciste buena por dentro. Como el padre que nunca tuve, tomaste distancia sabiendo que algún día tú ya no estarías para mí; no porque tú no quisieras, sino porque la muerte no discrimina. Por ser shinigami no estamos exentos de ella. Especialmente tú, que has hecho de la muerte tu filosofía, tu cómplice.

Ahora tengo un nuevo compañero en la vida, pero como hombre, ya no como lo que eras tú: mezcla de amigo, padre y amor infantil. ¿Te amé? Supongo que sí, como todo niño ama a sus padres.

Espero que puedas descansar en paz, espero que reencarnes en una familia como la que tuviste y perdiste, y cuando me toque morir a mí, buscaré reencarnar cerca de ti, para que me cuides de nuevo y me ayudes a crecer.


	3. No se llama amor

**Tema**: No se llama amor, Turf.

**Género**: Humor.

**Sub-Género**: ¿Bl?

**Personaje**: Kenpachi Zaraki & Ichigo Kurosaki.

**Rating**: K+

**Palabras**: 253

**Notas**: No me gusta tanto Turf, pero en el aleatorio salió así que me contenté con hacer este drabble. Es bastante corta la canción y me distrajo, así que quedó cortito ToT.

* * *

><p>—Ese hombre está obsesionado conmigo —Vaya novedad. Kurosaki se enjuagó la frente, apoyando la espalda contra la roída pared y tratando de recuperar el aire perdido.<p>

— ¿Otra vez corriendo del capitán? —la voz de Yumichika le hizo incorporar de golpe y caer en la cuenta de que seguía estando en el onceavo escuadrón. Y eso significaba a su vez que no estaba tan lejos de Kenpachi como pretendía.

—Bajen la voz —rogó el shinigami sustituto con el ceño fruncido. Todavía seguía sin sentir las piernas.

— ¡Aquí estás! —La niña de pelo rosa apareció colgada de la pared— ¡Ken-chan te está buscando, Ichi-ni!

— ¡Shhh! —la silenció.

—Te conviene enfrentarlo —Ikkaku, al lado de Yumichika cerró los ojos en un gesto de autosuficiencia y reflexión—, sólo así podrás terminar con esto.

— ¡Ese hombre está loco, quiere matarme! —Y gritó tan alto después de haber rogado silencio.

— ¡Él demuestra así el cariño que te tiene! —bramó Ikkaku entendiendo las razones de su capitán para medirse con el único hombre que había podido tumbarlo.

— ¡Acepta su amor Ichi-ni! —gritó Yachiru consiguiendo la carcajada de Yumichika.

—Eso, acepta su amor —El quinto puesto arrastró la palabra _amor_.

— ¡TE ENCONTRÉ, ICHIGO! —la voz grave de Kenpachi atravesó la pared, con él de paso.

En dos segundo y con paso rápido de shunpo habían estado lo suficientemente lejos para que los integrantes del onceavo escuadrón lo vieran como un punto difuso en la lejanía. La voz del sustituto apenas se oyó en el viento:

— ¡Eso no se llama amor!


	4. Brillant Cornes

**Tema**: Brillant cornes, Monk.

**Género**: ¿Humor?

**Sub-Género**: Bl.

**Personaje**: Kenpachi Zaraki & Mayuri Kurotsuchi.

**Rating**: K+

**Palabras**: 336

**Notas**: Esta música me la pasó Yageni. Adoro el jazz y el blues, aunque Monk es algo raro, se sabe apreciar. Aclaro que a mí me gusta, pese a que no sea del agrado de estos dos xD.

* * *

><p>—Qué música de mierda —rugió Kenpachi apenas puso un pie en la sala principal, donde supuestamente se celebraba una fiesta a la que supuestamente no pensaba asistir.<p>

En ese momento, con la mirada de todos los shinigami's apedreándolo por lo comentado, sentía una irrefrenable sed de sangre. Mataría a su teniente, tercer y quinto puesto por haberle convencido de aceptar la invitación.

Alguien comentó con voz dudosa de que la selección de esa noche había quedado a cargo de uno de los vizards, Shinji Hirako tal vez. Sí, los que lo conocían sabía que le gustaba esa clase de música.

Él no servía para esa clase de eventos sociales, pero ver ahí a doceavo capitán le hizo pensar que sí Mayuri había sobrevivido, no había nadie en todo el Seireitei que no pudiese contra un poco de jazz y blues.

Del otro lado de la punta, Kurotsuchi chistó molesto con la idea de compartir la misma apreciación de ese tipo sin cerebro. Pues al llegar había sido lo primero que dijo.

Miró a su teniente como si con sus ojos amarillos, únicamente, le estuviera diciendo que él tenía razón: No tuvo que haber ido… la música era una mierda, la comida también y la compañía no se quedaba atrás.

Por eso y de cierta forma nadie se sorprendió cuando al paso de los minutos —ni siquiera horas— los dos parias acabaron refugiados en un extremo del salón. Ni siquiera cuando, en mitad de la noche, alguien reparó en que no estaban.

Ni Mayuri ni Kenpachi sabía quién de los dos había propuesto mandarse a mudar, pero el alcohol que corría por sus venas, en grandes cantidades a causa del aburrimiento, fue el aliciente que necesitaron para irse ignorando el irrefutable hecho de que al otro día serían la comidilla de los chusmas.

Pero nadie se atrevía a hacer bromas al respecto, después de todo eran los dos capitanes más inclementes que existían en toda la historia del Seireitei. Y no tenían oídos para la buena música.


	5. El señor de los anillos

**Tema**: Pista 13, BSO de "El señor de los anillos".

**Género**: Romance.

**Sub-Género**: Bl.

**Pareja**: Kenpachi Zaraki & Byakuya Kuchiki.

**Rating**: K+

**Palabras**: 373

**Notas**: es instrumental, así que me las ingenié para inspirarme XD

* * *

><p>La presencia del onceavo capitán le erizaba los pelos de la nuca. Si ya había terminado con lo que había ido a hacer ahí —papelerío— no quedaba más que irse, pero la mirada de Kenpachi se posó sobre uno de los libros que descansaban sobre el escritorio.<p>

— ¿Eso? —señaló el compendio.

—No es algo que se pueda cortar, Kenpachi. —Fue punzante, porque le ponía de mal humor que buscase cualquier pretexto para permanecer cerca suyo.

—No, si quisiera cortar a alguien, no estaría aquí… —buscó algo hiriente para contraatacar—estaría buscando un hombre con el cual poder blandir mi zanpakutou.

Tomó el libro para leer la contratapa. La mirada irónica de Byakuya parecía decir "¿con que sabes leer, eh?".

—No presto mis libros —avisó, con el fin de ver si ese trato áspero lograba ser suficiente para que tomara distancia. —Menos que menos, El señor de los Anillos. —Era un libro que sólo se conseguía en el mundo humano.

Se lo había traído Renji y si bien en un principio lo había despreciado, después de darle una oportunidad, Byakuya acabó por ser un miembro más de la asociación de Tolkien. Le faltaba cosplayarse de Elrond, nada más.

—Parece interesante.

El suspiro de Byakuya fue la antesala de todos los suspiros que tendría que soltar durante varios meses. Y no, no es que le enojase el hecho de que Kenpachi fuera todas las tardes a leer, después de todo él le había dicho que no prestaba sus libros, así que Mahoma no tenía más opciones que ir a la montaña.

Le molestaba el hecho de que en verdad el libro hubiera acaparado toda su atención y que ya no se trataba de una mera excusa.

Haberse visto, Byakuya Kuchiki siendo reemplazado por un libro del mundo humano. No toleraba la idea de que un simple objeto acaparase más la atención de ese hombre. Así que ahora si quería seguir leyendo iba a tener que respetar ciertas reglas: Repartir su tiempo y dedicárselo al sexto capitán, quien de repente parecía tener ese interés en la figura que tanto había despreciado.

Como al libro, acabó por darle una oportunidad y ahí estaba… reclamando un lugar, el que no había querido ocupar.

Le gustaba hacerse el difícil.


	6. Tifa no theme

**Tema**: Tifa no theme (versión piano).

**Género**: Friendship.

**Sub-Género**: Gen.

**Personajes**: Kenpachi Zaraki & Onceavo escuadrón.

**Rating**: K+

**Palabras**: 227

**Notas**: otra instrumental, que me gusta mucho y que es parte de la banda sonora de la película de Final Fantasy VII.

* * *

><p>Yachiru volvía a escupir la cabeza de Ikkaku para hacerla brillar como una bola de boliche, e Ikkaku había empezado a correrla dando sablazos por doquier, dejando en jirones las puertas y paredes de papel de arroz.<p>

Yumichika se distrajo un momento para reírse de ellos, pero enseguida siguió acomodando las flores. Haciendo _cosas de maricas_, como solía tildar su capitán.

Kenpachi, sentado en el genkan, ocultaba la sonrisa tras un gesto de resignación. Siempre era igual, así eran los domingos en su escuadrón: Tan tranquilos como podían serlos en un batallón como el suyo, amenos a su manera.

—Oi, el capitán hoy está de buen humor —Yumichika sonrió, extendiéndole una flor que el capitán destrozó en sus manos, ante la sonrisa inamovible de su quinto puesto. Lo querían así.

Seguro que nadie sabía que los domingos era su día favorito de la semana. Contemplando de esa forma a sus polluelos y verlos crecer le hacía sentir que su existencia tenía un fin.

— ¡Capitán, dígale que deje de escupirme la cabeza! —rogó, cual hijo mayor al padre.

—Hazte hombre de una vez, Ikkaku.

El nuevo sablazo del tercer puesto quebró la tarima en donde Yumichika acomodaba sus flores maricas.

—Y tú también podrías hacerte hombre de una vez —chistó, pero Yumichika no perdió esa sonrisa.

Él sabía que los domingos era el día favorito de su capitán.


	7. Isobel

**Tema**: Isobel, Bjork.

**Género**: ¿Humor?

**Sub-Género**: Bl, sin intenciones.

**Personaje**: Kenpachi Zaraki & Ikkaku Madarame, Yumichika Ayasegawa.

**Rating**: T

**Palabras**: 246

**Notas**: Ah, mierda, Bjork es rarísima. Estuve un rato con la mente en blanco (y la música en pausa) hasta que se me ocurrió esta sosedad, no me culpen a mí sino al reproductor de música XD

* * *

><p>No había sido buena idea aceptar los hongos que Yachiru había recolectado esa mañana en compañía de Unohana. Nunca podía salir nada bueno de las cosas que rodeaban a esa enigmática mujer. Pero fue Yumichika quien decidió darles una oportunidad para no despreciar el trabajo de la niña y arruinar su emoción.<p>

—Yo le dije capitán que esos hongos eran dudosos —intentó atajarse Ikkaku.

—Pero usted quería seguir comiendo —lo secundó Yumichika—, comió mucho.

Fue parte de la cena, cena que misteriosamente Yachiru no quiso probar. ¿Había habido alguna intención detrás de todo eso? Kenpachi no lo sabía, pero pensaba preguntárselo en cuanto lograse ponerse de pie.

No era preocupante haber amanecido desnudo, entre medio de su quinto y tercer puesto —igualmente desnudos—, ni siquiera que Ikkaku estallase en risas al recordar que su capitán había pedido en mitad de la noche que lo llamaran _Isobel_. Lo verdaderamente preocupante era ese dolor punzante en esa zona donde la luz del sol no llegaba, o no debería llegar.

— ¿Quién fue?

Ambos se replegaron finalizando abruptamente con la risa, y rodaron por el tatami para tratar de mantenerse lo más lejos posible de la furia de su capitán.

—Fue él. —Ambos se echaron la culpa del revés.

Ellos, en su delirio, le habían hecho el amor a Isobel, la reina de la lujuria, no a Kenpachi Zaraki, el capitán del onceavo escuadrón.

Había sido una de esas noches para recordar, muy a pesar de los involucrados.


	8. And then you kissed me

**Tema**: And then you kissed me, The Cardigands.

**Género**: Romance.

**Sub-Género**: Bl.

**Personaje**: Kenpachi Zaraki & Juushirou Ukitake.

**Rating**: K+

**Palabras**: 559 (el más largo)

**Notas**: Le vino como anillo al dedo XD

* * *

><p>La sangre que derramaba el decimotercero capitán era la única sangre que repelía, la que le erizaba los pelos de la nuca, la que le conmovía. Era sangre de una batalla muy interna que Jûshirô mantenía día a día, contra sí mismo y contra su enfermedad. Esa que lentamente se lo estaba llevando, alejándolo de todos.<p>

¿Cuando fue que se dio cuenta de que todos tenían razón al decir que no había ser en el Seireitei que no adorase a Ukitake? Tal vez cuando se descompensó frente a él, tal vez cuando lo sostuvo entre los brazos, esperando por la llegada de Unohana o de algún integrante del cuarto escuadrón, viendo la sangre correr por la comisura de esos pálidos labios.

Ukitake se había detenido, con su dulzura habitual, a darle los buenos días y buscarle un poco de charla.

Le repateaba a Kenpachi ese carácter afable y social, ¿qué le importaba a Ukitake que tan gris hubiera sido su día? Pero antes de que Zaraki pudiera mandarlo a podar sus bonsái, el decimotercero capitán se descompensó.

Tal vez fue ahí, en ese momento, viendo el color escarlata tan diferente a las heridas que él ocasionaba en sus enemigos.

Esa sangre le perturbaba. Y maldita sea que nadie aparecía para socorrer al capitán "sonrisa feliz".

Le repateaba ese carácter. Le repateaba estar fuera de la habitación del cuarto escuadrón viendo, como en un desfile, a todos los capitanes pasar frente a él. Ni uno se privó de ir a ver al convaleciente, ni un bajo puesto se mostró dubitativo de ir a dedicarle unas palabras de apoyo. Y él, siempre tan sonriente, correspondiendo las palabras de todos con esa calma exasperante.

¿Por qué sonreía así? Acaso, el idiota ¿no se da cuenta de que se estaba muriendo? Kenpachi suspiró, harto de sentirse desencajado en ese lugar, de reconocer que ira igual a ese montón, a ese rejunte de personas que se mostraban preocupadas por Ukitake, el capitán más carismático y querido en todo el Seireitei.

Iba a irse, él ya había cumplido con su parte: lo había cargado hasta el cuarto escuadrón harto de esperar a que la ayuda que nunca llegaba, llegase. Pero antes de voltear vio su sonrisa. Sí, esa que le repateaba.

Parecía estar dándole las gracias, parecía estar diciéndole frases, oraciones enteras en un sólo gesto. No supo cuándo ni cómo, pero la habitación quedó vacía, y él seguía afuera, con la espalda apoyada en la pared, sintiéndose estúpido y desencajado. Y cuando decidió irse verdaderamente, vio el nuevo gesto de Ukitake, palmeando el colchón e invitándolo a su lado.

Jûshirô sonrió cerrando los ojos, suponía que alguien como Kenpachi debía sentirse incómodo con tanta gente alrededor. Lo notaba preocupado, quizás tanto como lo estaba su mejor amigo, y le enternecía ese porte rudo y vacilante. Sabía que sólo necesitaba un empujoncito para tomar coraje.

Eso hizo Kenpachi, entró al cuarto después de esperar por horas a que fuera su turno —cuando no había turnos— y abrió la boca, tratando de esbozar una oración coherente.

— ¿Ya estás mejor?

Y en respuesta, esa sonrisa…

Kenpachi suspiró, había cosas que no entendía, pero otras sí… que le gustaba la sangre, le gustaba conocerla y derramarla, pero no la sangre de ese capitán. Nunca más quería volver a verla; prefería, en cambio, ver en esos labios esa sonrisa.


	9. Don't let me be misunderstood

**Tema**: Don't let me be misunderstood, Santa Esmeralda.

**Género**: Acción (?).

**Sub-Género**: Gen.

**Personajes**: Kenpachi Zaraki & Genryûsai Yamamoto.

**Rating**: K+

**Palabras**: 340

**Notas**: esta canción es tan larga que tranquilamente pude haber hecho un long fic, pero curiosamente es el drabble más soso de todos.

* * *

><p>—No me malinterprete —le dijo—que no tenga algo tan patético e inverosímil como una razón para ser capitán, no quiere decir que no me interese serlo.<p>

El anciano se acicaló la barba, analizando las palabras del hombre que tenía enfrente, bañado con la sangre del anterior capitán del onceavo escuadrón.

—Dado que no podemos permitirnos tener el cupo libre y que, en buena ley, haz ganado tu puesto… serás el nuevo capitán del onceavo escuadrón.

Kenpachi se relamió de alegría. De esa forma podría tener amplias probabilidades de cruzarse con hombres verdaderamente fuertes.

—Deberá entender que aquí hay ciertas reglas a cumplir —continuó, siendo prudente al oler las intenciones del otro—, las peleas entre capitanes no están permitidas. Si está de acuerdo con seguir las normas impuestas en el Seireitei, para con todos los capitanes, sólo debe firmar un simple papel y darme su palabra.

— ¿Tiene miedo de que le mate todos los capitanes? —se ufanó, siendo consciente de su poder.

Pero Yamamoto no pareció conmoverse.

—Si quiere medir fuerzas…

Kenpachi frunció la frente, tratando de ocultar la decepción.

— ¿Si quiero medir mi fuerza qué…? —Misiones, seguramente debería esperar a que alguna cayera.

—Con gusto me ofrezco a disciplinarlo.

— ¡Yo no necesito que ningún viejo me discipline a mí!

—Cuide su boca, jovencito —demandó Yamamoto, poniéndose de pie.

Era tan imponente, su reiatsu era tan aplastante que Kenpachi se quedó con las palabras atoradas en la garganta.

Esa noche, después del intenso entrenamiento al que le había sometido el veterano, se acostó sintiendo todos los músculos adoloridos, como si se hubiera enfrentado a cien hombres y no tan sólo a un viejo decrépito.

Al otro día se presentó en la oficina del comandante.

—No me malinterprete —le dijo—que no tenga algo tan patético e inverosímil como una razón para aceptar acatar las órdenes, no quiere decir que esté de acuerdo con ellas. —Malhumorado continuó— ¿dónde firmo?

Yamamoto sonrió complacido. Se había ganado su respeto, y no había autoridad más grande que ejercer el poder mediante el respeto.


	10. Perro amor explota

**Tema**: Perro amor explota, Bersuit Vergarabat.

**Género**: Friendship (?).

**Sub-Género**: Gen.

**Personaje**: Kenpachi Zaraki & Ernesto "Che" Guevara.

**Rating**: K+

**Palabras**: 251

**Notas**: Otra canción rarísima. Tuve que poner pausa y pensar antes de tipiar, de verdad, porque no me nacía nada, hasta que me salió esto. Mejor que esto no pude hacerlo (lo intenté, les juro), después de todo la canción parece hablar del Che Guevara.

* * *

><p>Lo supo gracias a los que venían del mundo humano. Así conoció a ese enigmático hombre, al que rechazaba y al mismo tiempo admiraba en secreto.<p>

El _Che_ había sido argentino, y murió en su Vietnam personal.

Kenpachi no quería ser como él, no pretendía buscar su Vietnam. Esa clase de gente no lograba entenderla, ¿tenía razones válidas o inválidas? No tenía sentido preguntárselo, después de todo Zaraki no creía en algo tan inverosímil como razones, pero había aprendido a admirar su ferocidad, y a veces se preguntaba si no convenía encausar toda esa energía que lo estaba consumiendo y buscarse también una razón. ¿Qué lograría con eso? ¿Quería en verdad cambiar algo?

Se maravillaba con la historia. Murió dignamente en un baño de sangre. Lo habían matado a quemarropa, pero había mantenido la barbilla en alto hasta el último minuto.

Era la clase de hombre que merecía su atención, aunque no lo entendiese. Había tantas cosas del mundo humano que no comprendía, y sin dudas la mayor de ellas era ese hombre: El Che Guevara.

Miraba cada rostro en el Seireitei, buscando su alma. Si estaba ahí, quería enfrentarlo. ¿Y si era él mismo? Rió ante la idea que cruzó fugazmente su cabeza una tarde de intenso calor.

Todos los muertos iban a parar al Seireitei, y una vez allí, volvían a reencarnar. ¿Dónde estaba? Lo quería conocer, lo quería enfrentar, lo quería matar. Esa leyenda en la que se había convertido, esa leyenda cuasi romántica que tanto le atraía.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Memesura terminada. <em>

_En mi Livejournal y en cuanto pueda estaré subiendo las 10 canciones, pero como son descargas será una entrada "friends only". Comento por si a alguien le interesa conocerlas, no las tiene y las quiere tener (algunas canciones son difíciles de conseguir online)._

_Esto es todo, muchas gracias por leer ^^. _

_Hasta la próxima._

_4 de junio de 2011_

_Merlo Sur, Buenos Aires, Argentina._


End file.
